Animal I Have Become
by MeaganShiki28
Summary: Very dark account of Rido's treatment to Shiki's mother. BE WARNED! Contains exceedingly adult themes as Abuse, Rape, Incest, Lemons, Yuki-Bashing etc. Also a mystery "who dunnit" plot. Please be kind, first time on fan fic!
1. Chapter 1

Animal I Have Become

Well firstly hello readers, Long time reader but first time writer so please be kind if its rubbish.

Warnings: Yeah I am a bit of a sadist so there will be sex, rape, gruesome death, drugs, yaoi, female on female and did I mention rape? And very detailed lemons ;) If you are easily offended please turn back now. Obviously it is a M rating but should be higher lol.

Pairings: My OTP is Kaname X Zero (I'm an obsessed yaoi otaku) but this story is actually about the only straight couple I ship in any anime – Rido x Shiki's Mom (Midori)

Disclaimer: Apparently i have to put a disclaimer, Vampire Knight isn't mine, if it was Zero would be strapped to a bed with Kaname humping the living daylights outta him.

Ok here we go, wish me luck ...

Chapter 1

The auburn hair surrounded her shoulders as she sweetly gazed with her ocean blue eyes into her lovers face, a beach scene, a setting sun, perfect for people who loved romantic "chick flicks" The thought was ridiculous that a bloodthirsty vampire would be interested in a film like that and he wasn't, he was interested in HER!

Sitting there in the cinema, hand shoved down his pants, he stared up like an obsessed lovelorn teen. She was so beautiful, She was his world. Knew all about her life, had all her films, even knew her bra size. He didn't have many pictures though, they mysteriously got wet very quickly (as his seat was now)

Yes there was something about the world famous, Oscar winning actress Midori Shiki that stood out amongst all other woman and made him, Rido Kuran, stand out even more! It wasn't just her unnatural beauty, her glamorous femintiy or even her perfectly shaped body but her personality too – all woman he ever come across was whores who threw themselves at him but Midori seemed such a kind, sweet, untainted soul. Imagine how good her blood would be.

Tragedy had befallen her though, 2 years before her partner Kumiko (1) Kiryu and her youngest twin son Ichiru was killed in unknown circumstances, only she and her eldest twin Zero survived. It sardonically made him smirk thinking now she was free and single.

On the screen right now, Midori was laid out with her head back on a soft cushion while her partner kissed her neck, oh how not only was he wishing that was him he focused on the vein on her neck was throbbing blood , pumping through. His fangs lengthened at the sight and yes all he could think of now was to penetrate her. Deeply.

Too busy lost in his own perverted thoughts of her he hadn't realised the films credits was rolling. He stretched, looked at Only one thing he could dohis chair and though he was in some ways a selfish bastard he did feel bad at the mess he had made so he throw a few money notes on the chair and made his way out.

Walking into lobby oh fucking great! After spending 2 hours watching his beloved Midori he needed to get home quickly, but no his way was blocked by useless screaming people making a commotion over something big. Well he would have to visit the bathroom here to help him "relieve his issues"

Walking through to the toilets, yes they wasn't exactly his calibre of toilets but he had an emergency! He opened the door expecting the bad smell to hit his extra sensitive nostrils but to his suprise it was the sweetest smell he had ever smelt! He knew that scent straightaway, the orchid blossom perfume 'Kanebo Banira' (2) and only one woman wore that!

"I am really sorry but I don't have time to do photos now but I will be doing autograph signings tomorrow so please come then" came the most musical almost floating voice over the crowd.

There he saw the woman of his affections, trying to hide in a scarf and sunglasses but still all her fans pulled on her, just trying to grab a piece of anything they could keep as a souvenir.

_How dare they hassle her like this?_

Only thing he could do, transmit his evil pureblood aura to make them disperse quickly and luckily (for their sakes they did) but a few still pulled on poor Midori, yanking at her clothes, trying to take strands of her long red hair but it wasn't this that got Rido angry ... Two of the bastards had knocked her to the ground!

Immediatley he rushed in, and like a Prince Charming waking his Princess, Rido knelt down, gently kissed her, scooped her up in his arms and carried her to safety, in other words laying her in the back seat of his limo that was waiting for him. Before he himself got in though he had to "thank" those guys who abused his idol,

"Heyyyy" slurred a bald headed man, "where you took that bimbo bitch?"

"We could of so fucked her all night long," agreed the second, a ginger spotted drunk "give her back."

"Bring her back and we could always have a foursome," suggest the bald one, "imagine selling that story to the papers"

"Hmm sounds like a great idea" mocked Rido, placing a friendly arm around their necks before snapping them clean in two. He spat disgustedly at them, he wanted to disgrace them further but Midori was his main concern right at this moment.

Rapidly slipping into the back seat beside her, holding that beautiful face on his lap until she stirred from her dazed state.

"Where to Mr Kuran?" asked his personal chauffer.

To tell the truth he didn't know, "Um can you just drive around the park for a while?"

The jolt of the car roused her "Oh," she groaned, holding her head where a small trickle of blood ran down her temple, "wherever am I?"

"Its OK," he soothed, "my name is Rido and at the cinema where they was showing your new movie which may I say is great, a hoard of fans pounced on you I am afraid. It knocked you out but I rescued you."

"Thank you kind Sir" her voice sent shivers down his spine, "my name is Midori but you obviously already know that." She giggled.

"I do, i know everything about you." He winked down at her, stroking her gentley, "So anyway beautiful, how come a big star celeb like you at an average cinema like that?"

"Well," started Midori, trying to sit up to explain, "I have to go these damn glitzy expensive premiers when I do a new movie, everyone is all like 'oh its great' and 'you acted so good' I wanted to go undercover so I can be among people who have the guts to be critical. Everyday Japanese person, if that makes sense

"Totally," Rido smiled helping her to a sitting position "but anyway I can honestly tell you that you was wonderful, in evry single way"

Midori stopped and gave Rido a first good look at him. His hair was wavy silk down to his broad shoulder, a heart-stopping eyes and most of all his eyes, his eyes captivated her! They was two mis-matched colours. He was wearing a heavy expensive jacket, pants that was obviously not from a good will shop.

"Then again," Midori smile cutely at him, while looking closely at his clothes, " you don't look like your everyday Japanese person either. What was you doing that there?"

"I know you hear this every single day but I AM your biggest fan so I have to go to every film you are in, this was the new one out today and I was so desperate to see it I came to the nearest available theatre. I just have to be near you,"

"Sir," interrupted the chauffer, " we've been round the block a few times, where would you like to go now?"

Rido smoothed some strands of her fringe from her face to see the damage to her face. "Would you like to go to the hospital? It looks bad, it needs medical attention."

"No, no," Midori added quickly, getting her hair back in place, "I heal quickly and by the end of the night it will be healed and no scar even to show for it, and please don't worry, it won't leave any lasting effects."

"Only if you are sure, so anywhere else I may escort you my lady?"

"There is suppose to be an after-party but I really don't feel like going, to be honest I just want to return home, to my son."

"Fair enough," said Rido despratley trying to think up of a devilish plan, "I will get my chauffer to personally take you home but please may I take you for a quick friendly drink to say good night?"

"I suppose" giggled Midori, "it would only be manners too after saving me."

After re-covering herself up in her disguise, they arrived and entered a low-key bar. After entering he guided her to a back table, less noticeable the better.

"What can I get you? Name anything, I am buying," he tried to ask innocently.

"Oh nothing fancy, only a soft drink."

"Not a alcoholic one? Cocktail?

"No I don't drink since my sons, I mean son was born."

"OK, I will get you a soft drink," he sympathised, though as he was walking to the bar, he disappointedly groaned. That idea was now fucked. "fuck, damn and double fucking damn"

"Alright mate?" asked a barfly, "woman trouble?"

"Could say that," growled Rido, quickly trying to think up something else. He turned to the barm\n \nd ordered what he wanted and a Coke Zero for Midori.

"Yeah I had that too until I got this, "he waved a little packet in front of Rido, "the girl I want has gone to the toilets, slipped a couple of these 'miracle pills' will call them, into her drink and then she'll be all mine"

"And they genuinely work?"

"Haven't had no complaints yet, neither from the buyers or the recipients, "he smirked at Rido.

Rido smirked back, now so glad another opportunity had presented itself so he could finally have what he wanted, his heart's desire. Midori.

"Here's $1000 (3)," Rido offered happily before grabbing the bag and emptied the entire contents in her icy Coke, "good the ice will melt it quicker so she won't be able to taste it and it'll get in her system faster."

Walking back he innocently faked a innocent smile, " here you are Miss Shiki, one large Coke Zero. I am sorry if I was pushy about having an alcoholic drink before. I should of realised, Coke Zero, your son Zero"

Midori laughed at his joked before drinking half her glass down, "aww my little Zero" She yawned.

"Talking about your son shouldn't you let your baby-sitter know you will be back late tonight?"

"No need," Midori finished her drink, "she knows I am at a premiere so she won't expect me back tonight. It's not unusual for me to stay out all night after the after-parties and find a hotel room for the night"

She yawned more and closed her eyes. As she drifted off she didn't hear when Rido muttered happily from his lips one word – Perfect!

*** AT THE HOTEL ***

Rido carried her sleeping form to a Vampire hotel, he knew he'd be questioned if he took an unconscious girl in and request a room. Much safer where he was a well known Pureblood who would often take young, passed out girls up to a room with no questions asked. The man at the desk happily handed over the keys to the private suite.

"How much?" inquired Rido.

"Oh nothing Mr Kuran, your prensence here is always welcome and honour enough. Hope you enjoy your stay"

"Oh i definitely will," he gazed at his sleeping beauty in his arms.

*** IN HOTEL ROOM ***

He laid her down on the bed, and just stared at first. He didn't believe he could be so lucky but there she was spread out, helpless so he could do whatever he felt like. And it was Midori he felt like doing.

Why was he wasting time? He quickly removed his clothing, pounced on top, ripping her dress and underwear. Whoa! Hard to believe the stunning actress laying underneath him hadn't had plastic surgery – she was perfect in every detail. He placed his hand between her legs, slipping two fingers in; (though he would prefer to stick something a lot larger in) this stirred her slightly but was still 'not with it'

It did make Rido think though: _If I'm gonna do this I wanna do it right._

Like a romantic boyfriend he kissed and licked her neck gently, carefully controlling himself so he didn't bite her. Instead he lapped up the blood on her forehead. Shocking! Most sweetest blood that ever graced his tastebuds. Dpoing little butterfly kisses down her found her lips and gave her a soft kiss that soon become deeper. She opened her mouth to gasp for air.

Upon doing this Rido took the opputunity to

Sticking his tongue down her throatt:

Kissing her harder and deeper

Licking the inside of her wet mouth

And trailing his tongue along her fangs

(A/N) (1) I love Pete Wentz so I wanted him as my/Midori's first partner but obviously as Pete isn't a Japanese name I used a name translator and came up with Kumiko. Hope its right.

(2) I searched famous Japanese perfume brands and apparently Kenbo is one. My personal favourite scent is Vanilla so I translated that too.

(3) I wanted ro give a peice in Yen but I couldn't find the correct key so it had to be dollars.

And mainly, please don't be harsh with your comments as this my first try. I really hope at last enjoyed some parts.

Love Meagan

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Animal I Have Become**

Firstly thankyouuuuuu or R&R! Makes me wanna get on and update quicker 3

Warnings / Disclaimer in the first chapter.

Let me refresh your minds ... After finally get hold of his idol Midori by drugging her so he could get her to bed, upon kissing her found out that infact she too was a vampire ...

I don't know exactly this chapter will work out, haven't really thought about the storyline for it, I just wanted them to hurry up and get the scent of lemons! ;)

**Chapter 2**

Trailing his tongue across her fangs ...

What? He opened her mouth open to have a look, he had to check. And there they was 2 white gleaming sharp fangs, almost grazing into her peach lipstick.

But he thought he knew all about her, how could he, HE of all people, one of the most feared Purebloods not know she too was a Vampire.

Mmmmm, he thought, things have just got a lot more interesting!

He stroked them, hardly being able to believe she was a vampire too. He cut his finger by accident on the sharpness, his blood falling onto her tongue. Suddenly two pools of blue was staring at him in horror!

She jumped off the bed, worriedly jabbering on about "oh these, um, part of costume, not real" Trying to escape now he secret had been found out, except Rido reached and grabbed her before she could even get to her door.

"Hey no need to be on the defensive with me, we have something in common," he snarled ina way that fully showed his too, "born with them just as you were."

"Really?" seeing she wasn't alone calmed her down, "you're a vampire too? What ranking?"

"Pure as pure as pure is pure."

That made her gasp and she looked frightened again, "wh-which family?"

"Kuran, uncrowned King of Vampires," he boasted.

She looked at him, almost in awe of who was before her, stretched on naked on the bed like that.

Wait! He was naked?! Looking down she realised she was naked too? Gasping and embarrassingly, she tried to cover up.

"No need to do that," he smiled pulling er hand away, "I have already seen, thoroughly."

"But why are we naked?"

Laughing, he replied simply "we fooled around a bit, now come back and play some more."

"I am not sure though," stumbled Midori, "I can't, it's not really thing. I-I don't do one night stands."

"Be a lot longer if you want, whatever makes you happy baby, eternity if you so wish, anyway can't refuse a Pureblood can you?"

She stepped a bit warily to the bed but stopped, _I can't do this,_ the little voice in her head kept saying .

"Look I'll make you deal," said Rido, "give me one chance to make you moan, orgasm like you never have before. If I don't manage to, you are free to go"

He gestured towards the door in a polite way of saying he'd keep his promise of releasing her. He had no worries of her leaving though, not because he had any intentions of breaking the promise, its just he knew full well she would not be able o succeed once he was let loose upon her.

Midori slowly held out her dainty hand towards him, he took hold and ushered her back to large King-size bed.

Laying her flat down he climbed fully on top of her, he intended to finish their kiss he was having before she woke up. Deep, long, wet and even better this time she could responded and entwined their tongues. She held onto his shoulders , while he stroked her down her beautiful auburn hair before coming to a stop at her breasts, her perfectly round soft breasts, cupping and squeezing one in each of his large palms. At this point he broke the kiss and latched his lips to each hardened nipple in turn, he sucked the teat non-stop until he retrieved a tiny gasp and little moan from her.

So she liked that did she? Well he would just have to continue but though his mouth stayed where it was he himself had a lot more exploring lower down to do as his hand travelled across her flat stomach, encircling her belly button, over her hip bone so he could stroke her inner thigh before slowly going futher to reach the one place he wanted to be more than anywhere in the world. Nudging her legs open slightly he finally got there.

He reached to her lips and played with the folds before he went further! He placed one large finger inside, makine a little groan come from her throat, circling the finger around he urged in the next finger as well, not long after that it was four. Four very large fingers was no probing her, she was writhing underneath him now but he still hadn't made her come so he replaced his fingers with his tongue.

He lapped away at the sweet taste like a cat licking its milk but making sure he give it little kisses before delving back into her wet heat. Midori continued to moan and sigh as a feeling she hadn't felt in over 2 years came flushing over her. Rido, not content with just licking now started to kiss her clit while returning his fingers inside. Two at once!

Blood rushed down to Midori's lower area's, right where Rido's was now buried. Her blood so sweet and tempting, he couldn't control his blood lust and bit down into vagina. Making Midori scream for two reasons and making him taste two of her liquids.

He cleaned her up (with his tongue of course) then crawled back up to hold her tight.

"Looks like you lost," he whispered seductively in her ear, "ah never mind, now you can put up with me forever. Now how about returning he favour?"

He pressed his hardened cock against her leg to make know exactly what he wanted! Midori looked up to him, stroked his cheek and nodded slowly.

Pulling her down the bed so she could get in a more comfy postion, he stretched her legs as far as they would go, laying inbetween them, he reached down to insert his pulsating cock, but just as he was about to push the huge head in, she stopped him.

"Wait" she stuttered "I-I'm worried I'll be one night stand only to you, and then tomorrow you will brag to the media you slept with a famous actress."

"We been through this already" Rido sighed "i love you ok, I have for ages, once I het hold of you do you really think I'm going to let you go? I can be quite possessive of my things."

"I need reassurance though,2 pleaded Midori, /2I need to know long"

Rido just laughed giving one of his trademark evil grins."I'll tell you how long," he moved closer to her ear "about 18 inches!"

Midori's eyes widened in fear. "I don't think I will be able to take all that, there's something I should tell you first. I haven't had a guy since I gave birth and my partner passed away and as one of my vampire abilities is healing extra quickly well, um, down there, its healed up back to the size when I was young teen."

_So she's literally like a virgin and I'd be breaking her in. Her insides would be moulded to my shape. The woman of his dreams all for me!_

"Well its like one of those sticky plaster/band-aid things," he coaxed, "it hurts more if take it off slowly gently rather than doing it FAST AND HARD!"

Upon saying the words "Hard and fast" he rammed full force inside of her. She screamed almost to the point of crying, slamming into her at vampire speed was all Rido was thinking about, kissing her all over her face while his hands where underneath het, making sure she was fully on his cock. She needed support as he banging into her so she entwined her fingers in his long dark hair.

About two hours later 4 things could be heard from that hotel room.

The bed creaking.

Rido's heavy breathing

The sound of naked flesh slapping against each other.

Midori's screams; of pleasure and her crying, crying "oh Rido, more, MOREEEEE!"

Which he happily obliged to, all night long ,coming buckets into her everytime. He'd have to pay for new sheets with all his white stains that hat leaked out of her, but who cares about that!

*** Next Morning***

Midori finally awoke, still sleepily but happily content she reached out to Rido's side of the bed.

He was gone.

(A/N) I wanted to mention a lot about coming in this chapter to give the impression that maybe this was the conception of Senri but have decided yet. Please stay tuned for more. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Animal I Have Become (Chapter 3)**

**Hello my dearies! Wasn't going to update eyet as I think I needed more time to plan it out but as mty wonderful Shayma a.k.a Rido's biggest fangirl in the world asked me how could I say no? :D Right now I got my reading glasses on (hoping it makes me feel more professional so I can write better) a with her own size Dr Pepper, Kuroshitsuji II playing in the background so I'm ready to go!**

**Warning: I just let my fingers type so I'm not sure yet but probably a mild lemon and some bloody violence due to Rido's possessive tendencies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, if I did Yuki wouldn't be a stupid slut who wants to sleep **

Midori awoke in a panic, Rido wasn't in the bed, a quick scan of the room showed it was just as the bed – empty, and even worse his clothes and wallet was gone. Gone as if he was never there at all. All alone she couldn't help it, she was always so weak with her feelings; burying her head back into the silky pillow, she burst into tears.

"_I feel so cheap" _Damn you Kuran_ "I was just another one of your one night stand" _Damn you Kuran_ "I promised myself I'd never do this and you come along, entice me and I fell" _Damn you Kuran_ "I need to shower I feel so dirty" _Damn you Kuran "_Only one of your slutty whores hey?" _Damn you Kuran_ "I;ve only known you for less than 24 hours but you made me believe I was genuinely loved by you, and,and I had started to love you too after I swore I'd never fall in love again." _FUCK YOU RIDO KURAN! She screamed with hatred in her voice and tears in her bright blue sad eyes.

"Is that an invitation?" came a strong sultry voice from behind her, placing small butterfly kisses down her spine until he reached the very small of her back where the sheets were laying loosely across her butt, "didn't I satisfy you another last night? Well we can remedy that though if you wish."

Midori gasped in shock turning around, Rido had returned and though he was dressed, as he climbed on the bed next to her, he began to unzip his pants while attacking her neck with his tongue. He went to pull the covers fully from Midori's snow white naked body, Rido smirked at the thought that in the next few moments he could be buried deep inside her again, but she stopped his hand suddenly.

"Wait, where was you," quizzed Midori sadly, "I thought you had simply forgot me and left."

Rido grabbed her, sat her on his lap, one hand wrapped around her middle while the other he used to bring Midori's chin up so he could look directly into her eyes, "how could you think so low of me? And of youself? You really think I would walk out on the most beautiful woman I have been obsessively in love with who not only is a vampire but a Level B. An Aristocratic Actress. There's no way I'm leaving."

"So ... so where was you?" She wanted so much to believe his words.

Rido smiled, "well even if we both have tummies full of blood **((A/N and Midori** **will have a tummy full of a little Pocky-loving kawaii model soon :P)) **i thought we'd both still be hungry so I ordered breakfast."

"Really?" Midori felt guilty and was immediately mad with herself for jumping to conclusions so quickly, the least she could do was lay there contently in his arms while he playfully grabbed her perfectly rounded breast in his large hand.

"Totally," smiled Rido squeezing her right one before moving to her left, "though I regret I didn't order soon as I am starving, I fancy some fruit ... some cherries ..."

Rido smirked as his mouth latched firmly onto one of her cherry-esque nipples. She sighed as his wet tongue encircled her hard rounded tips, sucking, licking before kissing across her chest to give the other the same treatment. All she could do was lay there and sigh, one twisting his into his wavy dark brown hair while the other on his face, as if trying to keep her nipple within his mouth, to keep him pressed to her. Though they was sweet, Rido knew a part of her that was as sweet, tasty and as addicting as her blood and he wanted that taste all over his tongue again. He carefully trailed his wet tongue towards her lower regions, past her hips, opening her legs, getting ready to taste her other lips ...

**KNOCK! KNOCK! **

"Room service Mr Kuran"

Rido swore loudly, his pureblood transmitted an angry aura, "come in."

He covered Midori up to protect her modesty, or in his own mind, to protect her body from being seen by other men's eyes; it was pointless though as no one entered. Rido got up and found no-one, he smirked knowing the aura most of scared the hotel worker off. Wheeling the cart piled high with a variety of delicious looking foods and beverages, he parked it right beside the bed, "help yourself my darling!"

"I can't eat that much," giggled Midori, swinging her legs around so she was know sitting on the edge of the bed next to the food, "I'll go pop! Plus I am a famous actress and I have to keep my figure"

"I wasn't expecting you to," smiled Rido, laughing at her childlike innocence, holding her tight he kissed her cheek, lifting a croissant to mouth, "it's just i didn't know what you wanted and you looked so beautiful while you're asleep I didn't want to wake to ask so I ordered everything on the menu for you."

"Aww aren't you lovely?!" joked Midori, biting into her croissant.

"Of course, I am!" Rido bit the other end, and the two ate until their lips met, kissing instantly, when they broke flakes of pastry was covering their lower chins, in such a cute way. He went straight in for another kiss but she put her finger on his lips.

"Nope! Not until I get to finish all those syrupy waffles."

After finishing their fill of their morning meal, (though most food was "played" with rather than eaten) Midori was know resting her head on him, snuggled up tight, slowly eating strawberries off the plate he placed on his chest for her.

"Um, may I ask you something, Rido? When you arrived back this morning you was fully dressed including shoes, you didn't just go an order did you? Where did you really go this morning?"

"Ah you caught me out!," he arose from the bed again and went to the dresser, picking up a wrapped package that she hadn't noticed before, he brought it over to her and dropped it into her lap, he whispered seductively in her ear, "for you, hope you like it my darling."

"F-for me? You went out and brought me a present?" she was astounded, he kissed her softly as a way to say 'go on open it.' She pulled at the red ribbon and the the weapping fell about revealing a peach luxurious material; she lifted it up to see the full extent of what it was ... a beautiful long flowing dress, strappy that adjoined around her neck so was backless. Tears swelled in her eyes, "oh Ri-Rido, it's so so ... I I can't accept this,"

"You have to Midori, because you see I feel guilty."

"Guilty?"

"Well answer me this, what are you going to wear to your autograph signing? Because of me your current clothes are shredded all across the room,so I thought you could wear this."

"Oh my," gasped Midori just realising,"oh I hate being famous at times, I have to go that damn meet and greet in five hours."

"Five hours hey... well you got five hours to thank me for the dress,," he winked, standing up to remove his top.

"It looks a very expensive dress," smiled Midori crawling on her knees, so she was face high with his crotch, squeezing his area, tempting him, before sliding down his pants and then proceeded to remove his underwear with her teeth, she looked up at him – ocean blue lost into the mismatched red and blue before devouring his whole length, "and I intend to pay you back every penny."

***AT THE SIGNING***

Midori used her wonderful actress skills to appear happy and smile fakely for felt what was the millionth time in the last 3 hours. Don't get me wrong, she loved her fans dearly but all this sign pictures, hug and photo was getting repetitive and boring, but mainly – she wanted to get back to Rido, or to be more accurate his bed. To be in arm. To feel secure. To feel loved. Yes Rido was here watching over all the action that was going on, growling every time a male hugged her and received a friendly kiss. It took all his will not to extend his claws.

"Rido sweetheart, I'm nearly done, let me say my final goodbyes, you go and start the car and then you can take me home," she winked but deep down she was scared a little in case he couldn't control himself in front of her human admirers.

A few autographs later, she was finally done , or she thought, going to stand up, an arm grabbed her wrist harshly, "Hey bloodsucker, do I get a autograph too?"

Midori could tell by his scent he was a vampire hunter, his stale breath, dirty appearance and the nearly empty alcohol bottle in his other hand scared her even more. Not wanting to make a scene though while humans was still in the vicinity so, using her acting skills again she said politely with a calm exterior though was trembling on the inside, "I am sorry Sir I do not know what you mean but I am afraid I am finished with my meet and greet for today. I have to go so I bid you good day and hope to see you again at my next public appearance and thankyou for being one of my many dedicated fans."

"Is there a problem Miss Shiki?" asked the lady running the store where the signing was held, upon seeing the ugly suspicious man roughly holding Midori like that she turned to him, "excuse me but if you don't leave my premises instantly I shall be forced to call the police."

The disgusting man reluctantly left, considerably shook up, Midori wrapped her lilac shawl (Rido brought her that too) around her shoulders, grabbed her bag and slipped quietly through the back door. It led to a alley but it was easier for her this way to go unnoticed. Hearing a noise behind her she hurried to wear Rido would be waiting, she just needed to be in his big safe pureblood arms right now. Without looking she banged into a large body blocking the alley – "Oh Ri, I was – " but she gasped when she realised who.

"Now you Vampy bitch am I going to get what I want?" grabbing her by the throat the drunken vampire hunter pushed her against the wall, she desperately lengethed her manicured nails into vampire claws to try and remove his hand, "stop doing that bitch or you wanna meet my Hunter Gun?"

"You are suppose to shoot Level E's," coughed Midori, struggling to breath, "I am a Level B. A B! I'm an Aristocrat. My uncle is even part of the council, I have fed, I am not in blood lust so please let me go."

"You think I'm doing this because it's my job?" laughed the Vampire Hunter manically,"I'm doing this cos I want YOU! Best way to get a gorgeous Vampire bitch to give into you is just threaten her with a weapon, she tries to fight back and I shoot. Wonderful hey."

He threw her onto the dirty ground, climbing on top he pulling up her skirt. She tried to knee him away and gnashed her fangs at him as a warning but he just slapped her hard across her face, she tried to bite him just to get him away, but he slapped her again and again. Slapping her each time one of her claws tried to come into contact with him. He bent down to kiss her peachy pouty lips that was now bleeding by his constant hits, but this time blood came down from his lips as claws connected this time with his body, going right through his chest. He was lifted high up into the air with the claws the only thing holding him up.

"Mr-Mr Kuran," stammered the guy, blood spilling from his mouth. 7

"You abused and tried to rape my girlfriend."

The fact that he said it so calmly and straight to the point really let it set into the Hunters mind what he'd done and even if he was a Vampire Hunter he was still scared of Purebloods, especially the uncrowned King Of Vampires at that.

Before he could plead his case, Rido slowly, very slowly pulled his claws lower being careful to avoid his heart (he wanted his death to be as slow and painful as possible) biting his finger on his other hand, his blood whip extended and he wrapped it around the Hunter now nearly unconscious, caused either by the high pain or loss blood, he whipped him back and forth against wall in the alley until every single bone in his body was broken. His remains, though there was hardly any left, Rido just left them in the alley for any hungry dogs to feed.

Rushing over to Midori he helped her up, her face had healed but he still insisted on carrying to her car. "Are you alright sweetheart?"

"Sounds good, but I can walk, I am OK now my Prince came to rescue me," she kissed him passionately, "take me home."

***BACK AT SHIKI MANSION***

The mansion was beautiful, large, expensive, second only probably to the Kuran and Ichijo mansions. Entering through the elegantly carved double doors into the massive hallway where the large stairwell sat.

"How about showing me your bedroom first?"

Neither could get upstairs fast enough.

***A FEW WEEKS LATER***

Midori was awoken by being kissed fiercely. Stretching she looked up into mismatched eyes.

"Morning," she yawned, "time to get up?"

"No darling you stay in bed and rest, I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave for business."

"I am going to miss you billions, and so will Zero, he's really warmed to you."

Rido of course wanted to psychically say good bye to her, postioning his body so he was between her legs he inserted himself in the place the now considered home, held her hips and gently thrusted inside of her making sure he was neither too rough nor too deep.

"I think," gasped Midori in his ear, you can go a bit faster.

Rido more than happily banged into her faster but still kept the gentle slight rhythm, Midori gripped onto his ass, both screaming as he slammed one time into her releasing himself.

"Was that Ok? Not too much to damage was it?" he asked worriedly.

"No no that was fine,perfect"

Seeing time was getting on he knew he had better leave, he gave a long lasting kiss on the lips, then he gently he laid his head on her stomach, giving it a loving kiss he whispered "I love you" and left.

Midori decided to take Rido up on his advice to rest, it felt like only mere minutes since she closed her eyes but was actually was a few hours later when she heard a strong male voice calling her name.

_My Rido is back already!_

She rushed to get up and go to meet him, though she stopped halfway down the stairs.

"Uncle Daisuke, what are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my favourite niece?"

"I'm your only niece," Midori joked.

"Well to be honest Midori, the incident of your attempted rape and then the murder of a Vampire Hunter has reached the council. I need to know the truth."

"But Uncle, he tried to rape me, Rido had to – "

"I think you misunderstand Midori, I am not here for you to defend yourself against the incident that happened, but to know if it's true, that Rido is indeed your boyfriend,"

"Yes," smiled Midori, nearly dancing from being so happy, "I love him so much! And he loves me, we hardly ever leave the bed! And look at all the presents he's brought me so far."

Daisuke looked around and noticed more than anything the mansion was filled with roses. The special Kuran rose.

"Was these roses from Rido?"

"Yes, they are special because they are the rare Kuran ones."

"Midori I am not so sure," said Daisuke doubtfully, "these roses are blue and the Kuran rose is red. If it is a Kuran rose why is it blue?"

"Because Rido gave me blue roses as there is a myth that if a male Kuran gives his partner a rare blue Kuran rose, the child she will have will definitely be a boy," the shock on her Uncle's face made her simplilfy it, "basically I'm pregnant and having Rido's child"

**So there we have it my lovely readers, little baby Senri has been conceived! But remember ... her uncle knows and he works for the council, will he be happy to have a great-nephew with Pureblood lineage or use this knowledge to his advantage ... Wait and see!**

**Love always, Megz xx**

,


	4. Chapter 4

**Animal I have Become : Chapter 4 **

**I know I say this every time but thankyouuuuu all those that have added me to your favourite / follow author list, it really makes me cry! But even if you don't, thankyou for clicking on my story and to have read so far. Love ya!**

**Warning: Non/Con lemon, sexual abuse.**

**Righty oh! To remind you ... Midori is now pregnant with little Senri, hopelessly in love with Rido but now her Uncle, who of course is very Pro-Council and for keeping the purity of Purebloods knows ... **

Asato Ichijo, head of the Vampire Council, stood looking out of the window, trying decide whatever should be done about the news his most trusted advisor, Daisuke Shiki had just told him him.

"So ... pregnant ... pregnant by Rido ..." mused Asato known as Ichio. He tried to process the situation. Weighing up the pros and cons in his mind. Would this mess with the plans he'd so carefully spent time perfecting, or on the other hand, maybe it would be an advantage.

"Yes Sir, she is now 6 months, I beg your forgiveness for not telling you sooner but Midori has "issues" shall I say, since the death of one of her twins, she has wanted another child and though she was imanging it but it has been confirmed and now she is starting to show."

Ichio continued to think. What was to be done? Rido, the most feared blood-worthy vampire had impregnated a vampire that wasn't a Pureblood so couldn't carry on the Kuran line, but at least would be half aristocratic, son of a famous Level B actress. Does that mean he's a bastard or heir? He would have Rido's blood. His flesh. Well whatever he would at least be of some use as Rido's seed.

"Does Rido know of the pregnancy?" asked Ichio, now sitting down, placing blood tablets in a glass that definitely wasn't water.

"Yes. He is very happy with the news. He has shown a secret intense love for both."

"Hmmmm, so he has a weakness? That may be a good thing to know, but at least he is still the most powerful of Purebloods," reasoned Ichio, "and Midori?"

"She is totally smitten with him, he is literally her life right now," Daisuke explained after seeing her obsessing over him constantly, "she is tender and needs him"

"And remind me, your niece is that wine red, ocean blue Oscar-winning actress who is the most beautiful vampire in the world," he joked as he knew already but was just playing.

Daisuke nodded knowing exactly what was going through his mind. She might be his niece but he often had the same expression plastered on his face when imagining Midori.

"So she will be very easy to break and mould to our will!" smirked Ichio, leaning back in his chair groaning.

***SHIKI MANOR***

Midori laid back in her large bath tub, soothing away the aches in her muscles from a busy day of rehearsing. She may be heavily pregnant but she still insisted on acting, she loved her job and her fans and it's not like she could risk losing her baby with her special vampire healing ability. She didn't need the money obviously, but to be honest, a) she was deep down a very insecure person and needed to be loved back and wanted by her fans and b) Rido had been away for most of her pregnancy, she knew she would have make sacrifices to be away from him for long periods with him conducting business at the Council and abroad as "Head" vampire, so being on set helped take her mind off him, though of course that was impossible. He never left her thoughts but at least it took time up until his return.

Usually her little Zero, would nestle up to her while she was bathing and have a quiet motherly / son moment together but lately, especially with her at work a lot more, long-time friend of her ex, Zero's father, Kaien Cross would spend time with him, like a second dad. So anyways, as Midori was all alone in the mansion, (or should I say all alone in the bath)`she retrieved her sponge that was saturated with the soapy water, squeezing it over her breast, sighing as the warm water trickled down each one, closing her eyes she gently squeezed each as she washed them in all over, underneath and the nipples. She sighed as she reminisced ... a striking pain brought her out of her daydream as a sharp shot inside of her stomach.

She smiled, "_you miss you Dada too hey?"_ Another hard Kick answered her, giggling she lovingly rubbed her now 8 month bump where a little lump was moving about under her skin. "_is that a little leg or little arm?" _she wondered to herself_, "maybe a little squeezed up hand trying to reach out to me for cuddles_" She felt so lucky to be blessed with him, already overwhelmed with love for her miniature Rido.

Rido. Her Rido.

Of course she started to reminisce about her beloved again, though this time as her hands was on lower stomach, she slower stroked down further, slightly opening her legs, as if using the excuse 'to wash thoroughly' for pushing the soapy sponge into her, moaning as she thought about Rido and their past 'encounters'

She had very soon got rid of the sponge and was using her fingers now, relaxing in the warm water she fantasized about her boyfriend; his wet tongue in her mouth, sharp fangs grazing her neck, lips kissing her nipples, his hands roaming all over body and between her thighs, sucking on her toes (that would always make Midori melt) and finally, Rido's very large fingers pushed inside her, moving them about in the way he only knew how. "_Ohhhhhhh_," she felt 'fuller' than normal, realising there was more fingers inside her than just hers, she suddenly looked up and was met by the dark mis-matched eyes of the man she's been imaging passionately about.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," she exclaimed!

"I've had to come back for a while, Council business, so I just had to come and visit my favourite girl!" he said in his deep sultry voice. Lifting her out of the bath, he carried her straight to the adjoining bedroom, softly laying her on the sheets he knew so well, kissing her hard, he quickly made up for the months he's been away. Midori held tight on to him, as if never wanting to let him go again. Lips wrestled before he pulled away, "Better get you dry, well all except in one place" he winked.

He took the extra soft fluffy towel, drying her, very slowly, working over every inch of her body. He reached her swollen belly, he patted it ever so gently with the towel not taking his eyes off it, reaching up he placed his hand there like it was the most precious thing in the world. Not only was it love for his unborn child but he couldn't believe how big she had gotten.

"How is he?"

"Perfect."

"Like his mother then."

A moment they paused in silence at this statement just staring into each other's face, before rushing to resume there earlier kiss, he let his tongue trail from her throat down to her neck, about to sink his fangs straight into her jugular, mouth wide ... yet he stopped, midway while stroking her tummy.

"Rido?" asked Midori confused.

"No, you take mine, you need mine, give our son strength. It will help him, here, take as much as you want," he moved her so she was fully on top, positioning her so she was comfortable with her head, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. The smell of his blood intoxicated her senses, licking his neck she sunk her fangs into his vein that throbbed especially for her, rubbing her back and stroking her wine hair he groaned in delight as if she had thirsted for years, he encouraged, "drink deep, drink long."

What seemed like hours later, she fell back on the bed panting, her lips even more red from Rido's blood dribbling from them, she licked all not wanting to waste a drop. Rido rolled over, playing with her breast, swirling his tongue around each nipple, Midori moaned in delight. As she opened her mouth, Rido stuck his tongue in, wrapping their arms tightly around each other, they finally broke contact and looked into each others' eyes.

"Did you miss me?" asked Rido.

"Of course... always. I love you Ri, but .. but," she looked away, scared to ask, "did you miss me? Do you, um, lov – like me?"

Rido caught her lips in yet another hot passionate kiss. Tucking her hair behind her ear, he bent over so he could whisper. His hot breathe in her ear stirred all her senses. "I counted every second until I was back in your presence because I love you and our child more than anything else in the world."

Rido and Midori couldn't wait no more, technically it had been 6 weeks since they had physically been together. As Midori unbuttoned his black shirt, Rido got to work un-belting and unzipping his pants. Midori sat up to level as she proceeded to slid his underwear down to his knees. His length was already harden by the heat of her body pressed against his. Pumping it in one hand, and using her other to squeeze his balls, she took it in her mouth, very carefully she swirled her tongue around the head, slowly grazing her fangs down the entire length, blowing little kisses to the head. Teasing it she, dribbling on it and rubbing it all over her lips

"Ohhh I cant take no more, I need to come" groaned Rido.

He grabbed her by hair, thrusting inside her mouth. Groaning she deep throated him until her nose was pressed into his hair. He pounded, pounded hard! Good she was a vampire, if she was a human she would of choked to death long ago.

"Ah not working, lay down," Midori spread out for him to climb on, which was a very difficult with her huge stomach, trying different ways he said, sitting up he offered a solution, "sit on my lap, then your tummy won't be pressed against me."

She placed her hand down, reaching down to Rido's massive hard-on and held it up to guide it into her. No, that was no help either. It went in OK, was used to shape now! But it wasn't in going in, only just about 3 inches when he felt his son's head, he could even feel with his stiff member in he that is unborn child already had hair. Sweating and full of lust, he needed release, and obviously he had tried both and never had worked, only one thing left to do.

"Heyyy," he whispered sultry, while standing at the foot of the bed, "crawl down here, face the pillows, and get on your knees, if you're on all fours our little boy won't slammed into the mattress."

"OK my darling, you are so clever," she smiled innocently, totally unaware what he had in mind, "will this position help?"

"Oh yesssss," he immediately got to work sliding his finger up and down, slowly partingeach cheek by doing so. Of course Midori just thought this was all part of it, until she felt a large probing finger encircling around a tiny virgin hole, Midori in absolutely panic, before she could even protest or get away, screamed in pain as she felt like she had been ripped in two as Rido relentlessy slammed into her, again, again, again, thrust, thrust, thrust.

"_Please stop,"_ she screamed in absolute agony, tears covering her face, "_I don't want it like this, I'll do anything, anything else, but please take it out!"_

Screaming non-stop she kept trying to scramble up, away from him so it wasn't in her, but seriousky, even as a Level B what good was that compared to a Pureblood who was overcome with desire to the point his eyes were glowing an evil red. He laughed and just pulled her by the waist back to him. Pushing harder and faster every time as if though "punishing" her for trying to get away.

"Know ... what ... I ... love ... about ... you ... my ... darling ... " he gave a hard thrust with each word, "all ... those ... whores ... give ... in ...so ... easily ... but ... you ... you ... are ... my ... classy ... lady ... and ...and ...I ... want ... you ... forever ... in ... my ... life."

Holding on to her hips he threw his head back while banging with as much speed and strength that only a Pureblood could manage before exploding inside her. The smell of blood, filled the room and he realised it was running down the back of her legs where of course he drank it all up.

Coming back to his senses and letting her go, poor Midori, ran as quickly as she could, considering it was painful now, running to the nearest place – her adjoining bathroom. She locked the door, she knew that was no trouble for a Level A to open but it gave her some comfort. Rido followed her slowly and saw she was curled up in the corner, not crying her eyes out, but whimpering sadly and quietly.

Seeing this affected Rido more than seeing her crying, seeing her, the woman in his heart, broken and dare he say, pathetic looking because of him. He stepped towards her but what could he do? Say sorry?

"I love you," he said as he turned to leave

"I love you too," came a whisper, as he walked out of the front door.

**Please don't hate Rido for this, remember he has been away from her for some time and he didn't want to cheat, and Purebloods have such a high sex drive he needed her, he craves her, its her body only he wants. I hope that come through but of course this is obviously the start where sweet Midori sees his "savage beast" side.I actually had a lot planned for this chapter including Senri's birth, but hey this turned into a long one, a great lemony one ;) I got loads of ideas for this 'Animal I Have Become' and I can't stop writing this! Sorry fir ignoring my other ones but please stay turned my wonderful readers, big love and hugs for you all.I love reading your review. Mwah!**

**Love Megz xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Animal I Have Become: Chapter 5**

**Konichiwa! I want to apologise in advance if you was offended in anyway by the content of the last chapter, as it was quite hardcore and harsh, but as you know Rido is a "demonic bastard" and Midori had to see that early on in their relationship so it's already starting to make her unstable. **

**Sorry its been a while since I last updated but the problem I have is Ive worked out the storyline and how it ends but not how to get there lol, so I have to plan out each chapter but I haven't forgotten! Especially now Ive got more followers, I cant let all you wonderful people down. xx**

Passing the time doing his favourite hobby, creating Level E's, Rido felt a feeling he had never felt in his whole 4000 year old he had been on this earth. Hatred. Nothing but hatred, he had ever felt. No not towards humans, vampires, or even the other purebloods who had tried to steal his rightful place as King, but to himself. He realised it was called "guilt." He had ruined the only truly loving innocent thing in his life. Everyone had been frightened of him but she loved him in a way no-one would dare, it intrigued him and he had spoilt all that.

As he never had felt guilt or remorse for any of the evil deeds he had done in the past , he had no idea how to "make-up" with her. The word sorry wouldn't be enough but what else could he do? He had never apologised in his life. She must be so scared of him now she knew the true force of the Pureblood nature. He had always been the one who all always went by instinct, went straight after for what he wanted and wouldn't stop or care unless he had it. But it was all different with her ..

He wanted, no needed, to go and see her.

"Rido-sama" bowed the workers of the Council as Rido arrived, "pleasant to see you again Sir."

Not even bothering with an acknowledgement to them, he headed straight to the stairwell, taking the stairs two at time to Asato Ichijo's office that he knew so well by now thanks to all the time they spent there 'arranging plans for mutual benefits' shall we say.

"My Lord," greeted Asato, as Rido burst in,"I was not expecting you."

"It is about my engagement to Shizuka," said Rido plainly, kicking aside the chair to sit down, "I have decided to go ahead and get finally married"

"Well this a surprise and unexpected, but My Lord, may I ask why now after centuries you finally chose to marry?" asked Asato in quite a shock, not only for the fact that in the past he had been so reluctant to ... but then began to worry, would this affect what Daisuke had told him?

"I have my reasons." Rido answered plainly, "but as you have been faithful to me so all I can say is don't worry, it will help benefit the Senate."

"I thankyou very much Rido-sama, yet I can't help wondering why the all of sudden change, are you really sure and thought this through."

Rido gave him a evil look. "Are you questioning my desicions?"

"No, no of course not my Lord, sorry for speaking out of turn. Out of interest, what does Shizuka think about this sudden marriage? Is she in agreement with it?"

Rido strectched out in the chair, smirked a evil side smile, snorted and replied, "Haha I doubt it, but do I care? That albino bitch can go to Hell if she doesn't. I am going to get married and that is that."

"Well," laughed Asato, "we better start making the arrangements."

Sitting on her beloved Haruka's, head on each other's shoulders, as Juri read her book as Haruka held it for her. Quiet times like this they almost melted away into their own world ... before a loud knocking came to their mansion door.

"Don't worry mother, I'll get it," chirped Yuki happily as she skipped downstairs to answer it. After a few moments she ran in to the drawing room where her parents were. She handed them the letter that had just been delivered.

"From the Council ..." Juri said quietly, it was well known that neither Juri or Haruka was particularly 'fond' of the Council, "might as well see what it says."

"Here, I'll read it," offered Haruka taking the envelope, after staring in shock for a while at the white card, he announced, "it's an invitation."

_You are hereby invited to the wedding announcement ball _

_of his Royal Highness Kuran Rido – Sama_

_on 9__th__ March at 9pm sharp._

_All Purebloods and Level B's attendance is mandatory._

"Rido is actually getting married?" asked Yuki feeling a lump rising in her throat.

"Yes dear, it looks so."

Before anymore could be said, Yuki literally flew up to her room, throwing herself on her bed and let her tears overcome her. She knew for years that finally this day would come but still she could never expect it to hurt so bad, now it was official. In the past, she felt Rido's engagement was just 'words' so she still felt as if she had a chance to marry him. She loved him, even though Rido was her uncle. Deep down she knew he didn't love her, yes he may of slept with her twice 200 years ago, just because he was bored, and hadn't showed any interest her since. She bent down and pulled the box under bed up searching through her "Rido collection" and choose one of the many photos of him and stared at it, thinking ...

_I want him and he will be mine. There is still at least a little time. I shall make him fall in love with me and we shall be married. We will be the reigning King and Queen. Ha! My mother and father maybe the 'power couple' of Vampires but they found the one they love and I hate it. I want the man I love! Yes. Yes I vow upon my life to make Rido mine any way possible ... even if I have to kill that bitch to get him!_

Yuki's tears suddenly stopped and turned into an evil smirk, one to rival that of her dream future to-be husband. Laying back on her bed, cuddling one of Rido's socks from her collection, she closed her eyes and began to fantasize of her 'future' with Rido.

Rido stood quietly in the shadows making him unseen and unheard, as he stood by the large blossom tree that overgrow on the Shiki estate. Standing, watching and observing the woman who'd had made him start to questions his heart and morals. His beauty was there, he daren't go over yet but he wanted to at be near her, and his unborn son. And there she was outside in his full view.

It was her favourite place in the whole world, the swinging white seat in her garden that was covered in roses. It felt like her safe haven, her heaven. She could sit , relax, read, sleep, swing, listen to the birds all while taking in the beauty of the surrounding area that engulfed her manor. At the moment , she sat sidewards so her back rested upon the sides and her feet, that she could hardly see now thanks to her fully expanded stomach, was resting upon the seat. She gently sang to her tummy while stroking it ever so softly.

"You are so precious little one, no matter what, doesn't matter who your father is, I shall always love you and protect you. My tiny little darling. " she cooed,and looked sad, "would of been wonderful if we was a real family though, you me and your father, that is what I wish more than anything. I'd give my fangs up for it, I love your father so much, but he, he ..."

Silent tears fell down her cheeks. Rido's Pureblood hearing could pick up every single word she uttered, he reached up and felt his cheeks were wet too. As he took in the feeling of tender pain that radiated all through her, that he cause. He was still unsure whether to walk up to her or turn and leave. Hopefully his wedding will help sort this out once and for all.

Even though there was no need to put him to sleep, Midori continued to sing her baby a lullaby ...

_Hush little baby don't you cry_

_Mama's gonna bake you a Pocky pie _

_And if you eat that pie all up,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a brand new pup_

_And if that furry little puppy isn't cute_

_It doesn't matter because I love you and that savage brute_

Midori stopped automatically and gasped when she realised what she had said. It was then when she felt a presence behind her, instantaneously she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, jumped in shock and held her hand to her heart.

"Oh Uncle, you scared me," laughed a relieved Midori.

"Sorry honey," he kissed her on the cheek and sat down on her swing, "I came by to ask, have you received your invation?"

"Invitation? No.I haven't received anything like that at all."

"Oh, you see on the 9th March there is to be a ball that all Vampires are too attend," Daisuke looked away not knowing how to break the next bit of news to her, "It, it is in honour of Rido-Sama."

"No! No! I can't, I won't go! I ... am ... not ready to seem him yet, I don't think so anyway. No, I'm not sure Uncle, no I can't go!"

"I am so sorry Midori but you have no choice in the matter, like I said ALL vampires have to attend, as part of the Shiki family you do not want to give a bad reputation of the Council do you if you don't show up?"

Sighing she knew she had no choice. No matter what Rido had done she was still very proud of her Shiki heritage.

"I shall go Uncle," she whispered quietly.

"Good, I shall be here to personally escort you so you can't change your mind."

With that Daisuke Shiki took his leave.

The scent of vanilla, her favourite smell, washed over her as if the wind itself was transmitting it,. Making her feel sleepy all of a sudden she dozed off in a pleasant sleep, her head dropping ... dropping onto a shoulder.

"Sleep my darling," Rido gently kissed her forehead her before disappearing instantly.

Arriving at said location, wearing her loveliest pale pink flowy dress (though now was stretched due to her fully expanded stomach) Midori greeted well known friends and acquaintances as they too arrived and entered. Midori slowly and painfully took steps towards the large double doors, not only was she still apprehensive about the whole Rido thing, but it was genuinely becoming very hard for her to walk as she was huge now with her bump, she'd begged her stomach many times to "hurry up and get a move on" but the baby didn't want to seem to come at all.

Stepping inside she tried to keep her nerve, talking to different people about this and that, anything and nothing in particular, just to get her mind of what was coming soon. Very hard to do though with all the talk of Rido around her, the sight of every known Pureblood in the world in attendance just to hear whatever announcement he had to make.

"Mama! Over here!" Midori looked around and saw her precious little Zero being carried by Kaname Kuran, a relation to Rido, and be accompanied by the only human allowed in Vampire society, yes Kaien Cross. While Zero was intrusted to Kaien's care he'd grown quite attached to Kaname and Kaname vice-versa to him.

"Hello baby, are you being good my little cherub for your Uncle Kaien?" she ruffled his white hair and kissed him.

"Yeah! Yeah!," he nodded, "and Kana comes every night and reads me stories and plays toys with me. Kana gonna take me for walks through garden now as I don't like all the noisy grown-ups"

"OK darling," she laughed, hugging her firstborn, "I'm so glad you are behaving and happy. I'll see you soon."

"Midori," started Kaien, "he's a treasure, your late partner would be very proud he's already following in his footsteps and showing signs of becoming a great Hunter."

"Thankyou Kaien."

"Hello Midori, haven't seen you decades!" squealed Naeko Souen running up to her old friend and hugging her but coming to a stop and laughing when she realised her arms wouldn't fit around her, "awwww you're having a little baby! It will be cute! I heard you was dating Rido, I bet he is one proud father."

_Whaaaaaaattt! _Yuki knew her ultra sensitive Vampire ears couldn't just of misheard what was said between those two Level B's over by the large windows. That actress bitch, she, SHE, just a Level B was Rido's girlfriend and was ... Yuki felt broken and disgusted just to to even think the words ...was carrying Rido's baby. Looking down at Midori's stomach her eyes rested on the huge swelling under the silky fabric of the gown. To say Yuki was seething was an understatement. Putting on her fake innocent face that fooled so many she sauntered up to Midori.

"Hello Midori, I don't believe we have been introduced," Yuki said in her disgustingly annoying voice voice, holding her hand out to shake Midori's, "I am Princess Yuki Kuran, I saw you and just had to come over to say hello, I totally adore your films, and I would so love to receive your autograph but unfortantly I have no pen or paper handy."

"Oh Yuki-Sama! I should of recognised, and thankyou for being a fan, I am more than happy to provide you with one when I can." She tried to do a respectfully do a curtsey but was unable to because of her belly.

"There is no need for that Midori dear, especially in your condition, I am surprised you even came here tonight being that big. I can honestly say I probably wouldn't be able to leave my room let alone attend such a formal occasion as this."

"But it was complusary, Yuki-Sama."

"But really when it comes down to it, it's only for my Uncle Rido to announce the date of his wedding to Shizuka, not all that important, to be honest it's not even that much of a surprise seeing as they was engaged since even before I was born. Awwwww, they Pureblood King and Queen to rule over us all, such a happy great pair they will make, perfect for each other," Yuki sat on the window sill, swinging her leg, smiling that smile that makes you want to ram your fist down her throat, "you know Midori, every female is jealous of Shizuka-Sama, not only does her beauty outshine even that of us Kurans, well its no wonder Rido loves her so, and it's not only not she gets to marry the most wanted most handsome man in the entire world, but mainly because he he is oh so romantic! There is a no greater love story between Rido Kuran and Shizuka Hio. She really is the most important thing in his life."

The bile rose in Midori throat, coldness ran through her veins, emptiness surrounded her.

'_He told me he loved me,all the promises that we would be together forever, I am so stupid! I believed him, believed every single lie. Was our relationship nitothing but the lie? Oh my God! I am having his baby and all this time he has been engaged and actually in loved with another.'_

The room went silent as all bowed and curtsey upon Rido's entrance.

"I welcome you all and thankyou for your attendance to witness that I Rido Kuran am to announce that on the 2nd April, shall be wed to the woman I adore more than life itself. In doing so I shall I be the named King and she shall be my Queen. So I wish now to introduce you to your new future Queen. Queen ..."

Midori bless her, couldn't stand no more. Hyperventalating, panic come upon her, she needed to be sick, she needed fresh air. Rushing out to the balcony, she tried to compose herself but the tears couldn't stop flowing.

Then it all happened so quickly ... the flash of a silver dagger ... the long white hair ... the twirling of a kimono ...stabbing pains in Midori tummy ... the wounds in her stomach sprouting blood ... the liquid running down her legs from where her waters had broke.

***Big Sigh Of Relief* and finally chapter 5 is done, again I am so sorry for the delay but i am so happy its finsished now I can upload it for all my lovely followers / readers that I wuv so much! Please keep reading, next Chapter we finally get to meet the youngest of the night class!*Waves* Hello Senri!**

**Love Megz xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long! So please don't kill me! Well I am back anyways, and I realised there are certain things I should of pointed out from last chapter – (1) Zero's father was a vampire hunter, there is a reason for this in the future, (2) the reason Rido's wedding is planned for April 2****nd**** is because it is my birthday **** and mainly, (3) the announcement was planned on the 9****th**** March – it is revealed that on the Offical/Wiki Vampire night webpage that Senri's birthday is 10****th**** March and oh look ... they've had the announcement party, Midori's stomach is so huge she can't see her foot and ready to drop at any time so hmmmm I wonder what this Chapter will be about.**

**And of course as lil Senri is such a huge turning point, a major part to their relationship this chapter will be dedicated to his birth...**

**Warning: Just birth, labour, blood etc,**

Midori slowly fluttered her eyelids as she came to ... though in a way she wish she didn't at this time.

Noting but agonizing pain shot throughout her body. Her lower abdomen contracting to help thrust her child out... From the stab wound oozing blood on her stomach... and mainly from the pain in her heart from hearing as her Rido was to be married.

The father of her soon-to-be-born-any-minute son was now celebrating his marriage somewhere while she was nearly dying in pain in whatever this building was. For a fleeting second the pain subsided as she focused on the room around her.

First she immediately saw all medical equipment, then, she took in the rest, a large luxury bedroom, covered in silks canopies and such like, it even put her rooms in her own mansion to shame to shame, if that was even possible. Only Pureblood homes where known to possess beauty and magnificent just like their natures. Wait did this mean she was in a –

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed as the first contraction she had had since coming back to consciousness went through her whole body.

"Midori sweetie you are doing brilliantly," soothed her friends Naeko, who had rallied around to help, "push, he is nearly here hunni."

Trying to breath heavily, trying to push through the pain barrier she looked down her arched legs to see Daisuke there.

"Uncle? AHHHHHHHHHH"

"It's OK, Midori, you know I must do this, I must help." She felt him slowly wipe the blood that was literally spilling out of her, fingering her vagina, trying to manipulate to help open for the head to pass, holding her legs wider, "I have to do this. Now push again,"

"AHHHHHHHH!" I can't do this," Midori fell back on the bed, sweating profusely. Tears in her bright blue eyes, "please just get him out of me."

A hand grabbed her hand tightly, while a neck with a throbbing vein was presented willingly in front of her. Mind clouded with pain, that she lost all use of her senses, she just acted by vampire instinct, sinking her sharp fangs without restrain into the jugular. Blood ran down her throat as equal amounts ran out still from inside her womb. Though ... the pain had tremendously decreased, the blood was the tastiest she had ever drunk. The blood she had only ever wanted to drink since those many months looked up through the brown wavy hair hanging softly in her face to the mismatched red and blue eyes that she had fallen in completely and utterly in love with.

"Ri ... Rido?," She stroked his face just to be sure he was there and not an illusion, "Rido, I - Ahhhhhhhhh! Please make this stop, AHHHHHHHHH!"

"I'm here, it's me baby."

"But you left ... *screams/deep breathing* me, you hurt me and left," tears leaving trails down her cheek, holding onto him tight,the cause being a mixture of the labour and the memory of how Rido betrayed her.

"Just concern yourself with our child, that's all that matters at the moment."

Kissing her, he held her dainty hand in his as another contraction tore through her. Naeko placed a wet cooling cloth upon Midori's head, moving her hands lower down to press across her stomach. She gave a sad little shake of the head and look towards Daisuke. As he had taken on the role of midwife so was checking the vaginal area, he understood completely what was wrong ...

"Midori, My Lord Rido, there is a problem with your child. He isn't moving," Naeko stuttererd scared of delivering them the horrible truth.

"MY BABY!MY BABY! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" screamed Midori at Rido, hammering her fist against his broad chest. Rido caught her fist, and held her while letting her cry it out, "our baby is dead."

"Midori, don't listen to Naeko, she has exaggerated. Yes there is a problem with the child but that is because the baby is stuck at an angle and unable to move down your birth canal."

"That's it." exclaimed Rido sternly, standing up, "I am the father and I shall be the one to birth the baby, so leave now!"

Naeko and Daisuke immediately exited at Rido's orders, not to mention the tone! Rido kneeled down to Midori, holding her down as another contract came.

"Do you love me Midori?" She nodded.

"Do you trust me?" She gave him a look, before looking away.

"OK, fair enough, but you do know I love my child don't you?" She nodded.

"Good, now baby you do have to trust me, at least for this, let me do it," she nodded, knowing there was nothing else to lose, "you will have told on to the bed darling, the pain will be severe but over in seconds."

"Will it save his life?" Midori cried at breaking point now.

"Yes darling," he thought he should be honest and explain what he was going to do, "if he is stuck I will have to place my hands up deep into your womb and manoeuvre him so he is free to move down the natural canal. I will though pull him through myself my darling to save you any more pushing and strain."

And that's exactly what he did, before Midori could even protest or give her consent, Rido's huge hands were deeply inserted inside her uterus. Moving his hands around inside her trying to position the baby propely. Midori writhing on the bed thanks to the uncomfortable intrusion of his hands. Rido took a deep breath and pulled fast but gently. Midori was screaming so loud the windows cracked, crying so much she was at the point she couldn't see anything as her eyes were so blurred, arching her back as the baby's head crowned. (That is the most painful part of the birth, it's when the baby's head/shoulders actually emerge)

"Have I give you a son?" panted Midori, trying to look down and see.

"The baby hasn't come out that far yet," laughed Rido, helping the rest of the body out. He whisked the baby up into his arms firmly, staring for what liked eternity down at the precious little bundle. His child. His very own.

"Rido?" questioned Midori, breathlessly falling back against the headboard, total worn out.

Kneeling up onto the bed, he placed their little miracle into her arms so she could see what beautiful treasure she had provided him with. Once safely in her arms he snuggled up to both, his arm tightly around Midori while a finger stroked at his child's chubby little cheek.

"Thankyou,"he was cried, kissing her repeatedly, "you have given me a son, but not only that, look, just look at him! I have never seen a child so beautiful and well, perfect. He is perfect. Probably because he looks like his mother."

Rido winked to her as he ran his fingers through the wine-red tuft of unruly hair his newborn. The baby open up one little eyelid and there was revealed a bright ocean blue orb.

"He may still be like you – have mismatched eyes," Midori suggested jokingly, but as the baby opened the other eye it was totally clear that this baby was nothing but a total little version of his mother. A miniature Midori. Absolutely adorable, tender, graceful, dainty with model good looks. He started to whimper slightly as Midori rocked him trying to 'ssshhh' him into going to sleep.

"Sweetheart I think he is hungry"

"Damn, I feel dumb, am I suppose to feed him blood or milk? He's a baby vampire not a human vampire"

Rido straightaway took a large hard nipple into his mouth and sucked harshly. Pulling away his mouth dripped white cream as he licked his lips.

"Well you've produced milk, so for now I'd feed him with that, and oh trust me, he will LOVE it. Once he gets on he won't be able to get off!"

Midori bonded with her son, feeding him, stroking him, kissing himuntil he fell into a sweet dream of his new life.

"You ... you said 'trust me'", said Midori quietly as not to wake her peaceful child, "I don't and I never will. After you - you ... r-r-raped me, you left me. I needed you Rido, I loved you and a part of you wanted me wished you would come, apologise and we would live happily ever after. You ruined that, all my hope has gone now you have chosen this Shizuka woman. My heart is shattered, and I thankyou too for giving me a beautiful son and helping me through the labour, but I don't want to see you again!"

"So this basically all boils down to engagement of last night right? When I announced my wedding plans and that they was now coming into order," sighed Rido deeply before laughing his head off, "you think I was there to say I was marrying Shizuka? All this while you assumed it was her. Obviously you must of passed out before I finished my speech. I am going to marry on April 2nd but NOT to her! Never wanted to and never intended to."

"So? Who is it? Another Pureblood?"

"No she is not a Pureblood, but she may as well be with her beauty and her extraordinary powers to bewitch me so."

"Stop messing and tell me!"

"Fine well I suppose you do need to know," he joked, before he bent down to whisper right into her ear, "her name is Midori Shiki, soon to become Kuran."

Kissing her ear hard as moved away, she stared at him, mouth wide open in utter shock, a loss for words, all she could do was point a shaky finger at herself.

"M-m-m-meeeeee," she stuttered in disbelief.

"Mmmhhm, you of course," smiled Rido widely at her, "I can no way atone for what I done so I wanted to show you that I want to be with you forever. I kept it quiet as I hoped to surprise you with the news, you would run and jump into my arms, and we'd marry and well you know the rest. I am sorry for how it turned out though. So as I never got a chance to ask you before I shall do it now."

Getting down on the plush carpet on one knee bended, he took her hand in his, ready to ask the one question all women wants to hear .

"Will you, my gorgeous loving Midori, Aristocrat heiress of the Shiki family become my wife?"

"Yes! Yes! YES! YESSSSSSSS!," screamed Midori, before shutting up immediately when the baby moved, though the baby seemed to be looking up at both and smiling!, "haha bless him, he's happy about it too!"

Bringing her hand to his lips he kissed her fingers gently before sliding the largest, most expensive diamond engagement ring. Now all he wanted to do was to passionately love his new fiancée. He was so overcome with happiness. Both had now got what had always wanted. Pure bliss.

"You do realise you will be Queen?"

"Queen? I thought only Purebloods could be Queen."

"No, all previous Queens have been Pureblood as the Kings would want to conceive a Pureblood child to take the throne. It isn't a binding law or anything just tradition I suppose that is respected. I myself dont't care about preserving the Pureblood line. Only to being King, which I am entitled to as eldest Kuran. And it is you I want as my Queen. King Rido, Queen Midori and Prince ... er darling he hasn't got a name yet."

"Shouldn't you name him, you are his father and probably know a variety of regal names befitting of a Pureblood son."

"Baby please, you, he deserves a beautiful graceful name."

"Well, he is as a sign in a way, for our new love to start again, to blossom. Pure and innocent as a white cherry blossom so ..." she whispered it into his ear the answer.

"I love it! My little Prince ... Senri.

**Not very happy with this chapter but I do have a cold and am writing it at 2am but not only that writing a birth is damn hard!. Anyway hoped you liked it at least and are happy to find out that he was actually planning to marry her all along. (How cute!)**

**And incase you want to know, a white or pink blossom is a 'Shiki' and I thought that was sweet and like Senri, I changed it to his first name instead :)**

**By for now dearies xxx**


End file.
